Fort Wannahonkalugie
by Redhead98
Summary: Wally and Dick spend the weekend at Aunt Iris's , who is awesome enough to join in the pillow fight, No Slash


"We need more pillows." Dick stated, stepping back to observe his and Wally's progress. "And that blanket is too heavy. You go get a lighter one, while I grab more pillows."

Dick and Wally, who were staying the weekend at Wally's Aunt Iris's and Uncle Barry's, had been playing video games in Wally's room when it was decided to build a fort. It was almost halfway done, with the king size air-mattress for guests serving as the bottom of the fort (they were planning to sleep in it). Having used all of the linens and pillows in that room already, they set off to collect more so they could complete their masterpiece.

Breakline

Iris was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea before bed when she saw Dick walk into the living room, wearing the expression of a man on a mission. He began pulling apart the loveseat cushions and pillows, stacking them into a pile, then took them all upstairs. Raising an eyebrow at this, she finished her cup of tea, then after a few minutes headed towards Wally's room.

Upon entering the upstairs hallway, she deemed her suspicions correct as she watched Wally drag the pillows from the hallway closet into his bedroom. They were building a fort. Of course she was used to these type of antics by now, but it still made her shake her head in amusement.

Breakline

"Okay, move that over here, and hook the end of the sheet there while I secure it over here," Dick directed, as Wally came in with a bunch more pillows and sheets.

"Where are the couch cushions?" Wally asked,

"They are the wall on the north side, give me those pillows so I can make it higher."

They had the radio on, which was playing 'This Love' by Maroon 5. Dick was lightly singing along to it during the chorus, while simultaneously watching Friends on tv, which was muted, and still constructing the fort. Wally kept disappearing and coming back with various snacks and drinks, sneaking in a box of oreos and cursing when the acrobat wouldn't share (Wally figured it was Alfred's fault for Dick's cookie addiction).

"Okay, tie this onto the end of the sheet then attach to the ceiling fan, then secure it on the side; almost done, after that we just have to name it." Wally told Dick, laughing when the 13 year old couldn't reach the ceiling fan. Giving him a boost, which was at first adamantly refused, they finished the roof, then climbed into the fort.

"What're we naming this sucker?" Wally asked, "Fort Trouble?'

"Fort Disaster?" Dick said,

"Fort West!"

"No, Fort Grayson."

"Fort Sidekick?"

"_Don't _call us sidekicks."

"Oh, how about Fort Star?"

"Fort Noble?"

"Fort Zenox?

"Fort Half-Blood?"

"Fort Equinox?"

"Fort Do Not Disturb."

"Fort Indestructible!"

"Fort Lava,"

"Fort BOOM?"

And it went on for a half an hour, upon which a name was finally agreed on after Dick refused to call it Fort Stud. A piece of printer paper with proud, bold letters spelling 'Fort Wannahonkalugie' was ceremoniously taped to the front of their fort, upon the agreement of both parties.

Breakline

"Wally, why is this room so hot?" Dick complained, clothed in just Batman boxers and a red t-shirt, having to ditch pajama pants after 10 minutes in the uncomfortably hot bedroom. After 4 hours of horsing around with video games, truth or dare, would you rather, card tricks, gypsy fortune telling, 1 horror movie, and sharing dramatic stories from school, they were both tired and trying to fall asleep. Next to him, Wally, who was in a white tank top and Flash boxers, crawled out of the fort and began rummaging around for a flashlight.

"What. are. you doing." Dick asked, throwing a remote control at his head.

"Looking for a flashlight, Your Highness."

"Why?"

"The laundry room has a box fan in it, but is right by my Aunt and Uncle's bedroom, so I have to be very discreet and quiet." Wally replied, triumphantly brandishing a flashlight.

"Wait, Discreet and Quiet? You?" Dick said, laughing at the thought. "You'd better be leaving this to a bat. Gimme the torch," and was gone and out the door before Wally could even respond to the insult. 5 minutes later, Dick came back with a white box fan, smirking like the little troll he was.

"Brat."

Breakline

Iris was getting ready to leave for work, (she was going to be late if she didn't hurry) when she decided to check in on the boys. Hearing quite the commotion, she opened Wally's door to find a full fledged war going on, pillows flying and swinging everywhere, their fort decimated. The two of them, clad in just shirts and boxers, were jumping on beds, yelling, taunting, laughing; suddenly the air mattress was involved, being haphazardly swung about the room, being used as a ramming device, trampoline...Iris new better than to try to intervene. Intervention meant inducting yourself into their antics.

Then again, maybe being late for work wasn't so bad. Picking up a pillow, she yelled, "All right, are you going to calm down the easy way or the hard way?!"

A stuffed panda to her face was a sufficient enough answer.


End file.
